The invention relates to a functional plumbing unit, which is embodied as an insertion cartridge which can be inserted into a liquid conduit of a discharging plumbing fixture and a housing, a jet regulator, as well as an attachment screen located at the inlet end wherein the housing includes an external thread on an external surface thereof that is screwable into an internal thread of the plumbing fixture.